


A Warriors Ball

by The_Lady_of_Rosewater



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Gen, I have no idea how ao3 works, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, T for swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_of_Rosewater/pseuds/The_Lady_of_Rosewater
Summary: The gang end up in Warriors's Hyrule just in time to attend a Ball! unfortunately things might not go as planned...
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

“HEY ASSHAT I’M BACK”  
Warriors yelled as he strode through the throne room, with his 8 companions behind him.  
Artemis glanced up from the papers she was looking over and grinned as she jumped up from the throne.

“Well well well look who finally decided to show his ugly mug. What do you need now”

Warriors faked a wounded expression before jumping on Artemis’s throne

“Why do you wound me so, can’t I visit just because”

She snorted and glanced at his companion” considering who you’ve brought with you, I think you need something.”

He groaned “All right fine, we need supplies and we landed really close to the castle so I thought-”

“You thought you could mooch off me”

Warriors grinned at the queen “Exactly!”  
Artemis then rolled her eyes before making him move off the throne and repiling.

“Well you’re out of luck, I’m busy planning the ball my advisors are making me throw to celebrate the kingdoms few years of peace”

Warriors groaned internally at the mention of a ball, they were always too stuffy and crowded, and at least 5 nobles would be drunk by the end of it and many more tossed out.

“Really? ANOTHER peace ball? We’ve had like 7 of these things and they always end terribly!”

Artemis scoffed “ That's not tru-”

“ The foreign dignitary that tried to hit on you that Impa threw out the window, the time some noble brats set a bush on fire, that one time the food got poisoned-”

She held a hand up to interrupt Warriors.” All right I get it, although to be far it was YOUR sister who started the bush fire. But this one is important, it's going to be the backdrop for more treaties and trade delegations,”

Warriors grimace.  
“Yeesh that sounds fun.. Remind me to leave the castle when that happens.”

“Actually as the esteemed hero of Hyrule you and several others have to come to this ball.”

Warriors was frowning but before he could interrupt Artemis held her hand and spoke.  
“ I know how much you dislike them after the last incident however if you would agree to attend you and your companions may rest here and be given funds to replenish their supplies.”  
Warriors looked back at his companions to try and gauge their reactions at his friend's offer. Most of them were clearly expecting Warriors to take Artemis's offer with only Wild staring blankly at a tapestry and Wind hanging off Twilight barely staying awake after their tough way here Warriors knew that this was the best chance they were going to have if they wanted to rest in a safe place. It will be fine, what happened last time won’t happen again, besides you’ve got your brothers now, it will be fine. Warriors looked at his best friend, grinned and replied.

“Fine, you’ve got yourself a deal, but if anything goes wrong-”

“ I know I know you and your sister will wreck the workings of the palace, never show your face at one of these functions again, or something equally disruptive I’m sure.” 

Warriors grinned, trying to ignore the bad feeling he had.

“Aww you know me so well! Now if you’ll excuse me..”

And with that Warriors walked out of the main room, motioning for the others to follow him, and turned down the corridors to the guest quarters. 

The group was following Warriors down the many twisting hallways in the former wartime castle, and they were silent as the awake ones took in the corridors that just barely were beginning to regain the rich feeling they had before the war, while the ones that were dozing off or asleep being dragged by the others. Finally it was Hyrule who broke the silence as they neared the guest quarters.  
“So why is Artemis throwing a ball a big deal? Does her throwing a ball help her win some sort of game?”  
Warriors stopped walking and turned his head to stare at Hyrule, who had realized he had asked another peculiar question due to his estranged upbringing. Luckily Time was the one who decided to answer his question like usual.

“ It’s where a group of people dress up and gather to dance with music and eat, with this ball the queen will use it to try to secure peace treaties and trade agreements and such, They usually last until late into the night.”

Hyrule still looked a little confused but seemed satisfied with the answer and didn’t ask anymore questions. Warriors turned and was about to open the door when he heard loud crashes and yelling coming around the corner, he was just about to see what exactly was going on when a small green blur ran into him and managed to knock him to the ground. Unfortunately for the both of them that meant they landed hard on the stone floor. 

“ HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOING !” 

The distinctly female and very familiar voice of the crash culprit yelled at him, before glaring at him and then realizing who exactly she ran into spoke in a slightly quieter tone, but still very loud.

“ Where in Hylia’s name have you been.”

Warriors glared at her before getting up slowly and gesturing to the others behind him.

“ Unfortunately as you can see behind me, I got dragged into more hero shit and when you’re forced to travel across time and space there isn’t much time to leave a “heads up” so excuse me for not telling you.”

The girl looked back at the group and merely glanced at them before turning back to Warriors.

“ Well I’m sure they all have fascinating stories about your stupidity dear brother, but unfortunately I’ve got to go before the palace handmaidens and guards catch me, now excuse me!”

And with that Warriors’s sister darted off right past the group and right out of a palace window with a whoop leaving 8 stunned heroes to stare out the window, but she was already running down the castle roofs and ramparts, leaving everyone in the dust. Warriors grinned and spoke

“ She’ll be fine, trust me, Linkle does this kinda of stuff all the time.”

Legend then snapped his head to stare at Warriors.

“I’m sorry your sister’s name is Linkle!?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linkle gets an explanation for where the hell her idiot brother has been for the last six months

As Linkle raced along and jumped across the castle in an attempt to evade the guards, she thought about her brother. she had to admit quite literally running into her brother after he disappeared from the face of the kingdom for almost half a year was a bit of a shock , then again he had left for the army and didn’t even write her and their grandmother a letter explaining where he’d gone till after he had been promoted to a captain, so she wasn’t exactly worried about him. What did worry Linkle as she finally landed on the balcony to her room was the group of “heroes” that seemed familiar behind her brother. Two of them even looked like her and her brother, and if their parents hadn’t been clear on how much they hated the fact that they had children, she would have thought they could have been her siblings .   
She walked across her room and poked her head out her door to check to see if the hallways were free of guards and maids and upon seeing there were none currently around around she strode out her door and down the halls of the castle to get her dearest brother to explain where he’d been and who exactly those “heroes” were behind him.

As she neared the door that she thought they had gone into earlier she had made sure to make   
Her steps louder than the soft trend she usually had before she knocked on the door and after a few seconds one of the boys who had been behind her brother, the one with the brown hair and green eyes that matched the tunic he wore, opened the door.

“Umm hello, you’re Wa-Link’s sister right?”

She nodded. “Yep! Now if you’ll excuse me-”

The boy opened the door wider and stepped aside so Linkle could walk through the door into the guest quarters that they had taken up residence in. The group had spread themselves out on the various couches and beds with most of them already asleep. Only the boy who’d opened the door, a teen with a pelt on his shoulders next to a man with a scar and markings on his face, and her brother were awake. Her brother looked up from a journal he was writing in and grinned.

“I imagine the reason the guards were after you was because you were sabotaging the party efforts. Correct?”

She stuck her tongue out before jumping on the one of the un-occupied chairs.

“The cook tried to bake Rijuko into a pie and didn’t listen to me when I told her to let him go so I decided to rescue him and I may have released a horse into the kitchens…”

He brother looked at her skeptically 

“ Just a horse? Didn’t you try to burn down the stable once when this happened before?”

Linkle grinned 

“The horse may or may not have been accompanied by a few of Rijuko’s friends. But! I did not come here to get a lecture from my idiot brother! You basically disappeared for a few months and threw the army in a bit of a disarray when its “charming” hero went missing, plus when Arty stopped the search half-way through people thought she murdered you.”

Her brother laughed and finally closing his journal before answering.

“Well obviously I would be noticed missing, but I’m afraid the reason for me being missing is much less exciting. I wrote a letter to Arty when we managed to land here so that's probably why she stopped the search midway through, although the thought of the queen murdering me is quite entertaining.”

“Oh please you’re not that entertaining, everyone just thought the queen was tired of her “heroic” captain and arrange to get rid of your idiot face”

He glanced at her with an annoyed look of his face before gesturing to his companions to sprawled about the room and continuing.

“Well rude BUT ANYWAY….The simplest way I can put is that someone is using the same magic that Cia used to summon her monster armies and collide the eras of Hyrule’s history to drag the chosen heroes of each era together and they’ve dragging us around in time for about as long as I’ve been missing.”

She grew angry at the mention of Cia and scowled. She had done so many twisted things with her summoning magic just to try keep her brother like he was just some pretty trophy and while they may have won the stupid wars, it irked Linkle to no end that Cia in the end just went back to Lana without any reprimands.

She shook her head before speaking again. “ Please tell me that this someone isn’t a sorceress who wants your group for eye candy, because I swear if this is another Cia-.”

He brother shuddered

“ Goddess I hope not, one of her was enough, but my companions and I have literally no idea so you’re more clueless than me for once.”

Linkle stuck her tongue out at her brother before speaking.

“I mean did you even try, you said you wrote a letter right? So why didn’t you try to write to Lana? She might even be coming to the stupid party Arty’s throwing, I could bug her into answering any questions if she shows her face instead of hiding away like usual .”

He brother strained out a laugh and replied with a annoyed tone 

“ Guess I didn’t think of that but don’t worry you won’t have too, I can bug Lana myself so you won’t have to bother with it.”

Her brother may have appeared calm and aloof as he said this but, Linkle noticed he was twisting his scarf in his hand. It was a gift from General Impa when he had first become a captain, he wore it constantly and only ever messed with it when he was upset or nervous. She frowned in concern he clearly didn’t want to do that, and after what had happened at the last ball her brother had attended he said he would never attend one of the goddess-damned events…

“You’re not gonna go are you? Those things are stupid and a waste of time, plus Lana probably won’t even be there, so there’s no reason for you to go.”

“Heh …… Unfortunately Artemis needs me to attend this one because I’m “Hyrule’s esteemed hero”, but she’s paying for supplies we need and my companions don’t have to sleep on dirt for once. “

“That’s bullshit! She’s got no right force anyone, you especial, go to a fucking ball just so she can impress some shitty nobles who-”

Her brother rolled his eyes and groaned.

“She’s not forcing me to attend dumbass. I’m choosing to do this so these idiots don’t make me go broke when we buy shit to resupply, and since I couldn’t do my job as a captain for the last six months I have even less money than normal. I also kinda still need to go since she is the queen and I’m as you put it ‘Hyrule’s charming hero’.”

“It’s still a shitty thing for Artemis to do.”

“Yeah I know, but..”

Her brother grinned a grin she knew all too well from the many times they had gotten in trouble as children.

“Artemis technically gave both permission to wreck the palace and how it works if anything goes wrong…”

She grinned back at her brother who had finally seemed to be normal again,  
If that was true the Queen of Hyrule had just made a very grave mistake indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip sorry for the long wait but writing is harder than drawing and I had to rewrite the dialogue like a dozen times to get it right and even though I'm still not happy with it I hope you all will enjoy!  
> I decide to write both Linkle and Warriors as the POVs of this fic since I think I can do a lot more than If I just stuck with one POV.  
> Also Cia is alive cause the Hyrule Warriors DLC deemed it so, this may or may not be important.  
> Hope Y'all enjoy!


End file.
